Only In Dreams
by Witblogi
Summary: RWHG oneshot. Hermione thinks that her dreams will never come true, Can Ron prove her wrong?


Hermione bit her lip watching him from a nearby armchair she was supposed to be reading in. Instead she found her mind glued to the way he bit the tip of his quill, the way his robes draped over his back…

This had happened before she knew that from afar she could admire her friend but in reality…it'd never work. In her daydreams he was as romantic and loving and caring and deep as she wanted. In real life…he could be envious of a teaspoon.

" Hey, Hermione could you check this over for me? Thanks I owe you, I'm beat," he shoved his parchment under her nose as she started awake from that paradise like dreamland. She was in love with him…or the dream him…he wasn't really like that. She had to tell herself over and over as she eyed him stretching and flopping down on the couch across from her.

She went over his poorly written essay and tried to fix it as much as she could. When she was finished, looking up, she saw everyone had left but him. Sighing to herself she thought how typical he was and was about to yell at him for letting her waste over an hour correcting his stupid homework when a soft snore rumbled out of him.

" And he's asleep, great," she sighed and blew her hair out of her face before approaching his lean form. Reaching out she was about to prod him awake but couldn't. He looked so…great asleep his red hair falling on his relaxed face. She frowned at herself as she left the essay and sat back down. She watched him sleep for a bit before realizing how creepy she was being.

It didn't matter right at that second she was really tired and one last daydream couldn't hurt right? She settled in letting her eyes glaze over as she watched him and slowly she let her mind do the work…

He woke up with a start and looked at her oddly.

" Why aren't you in bed?" he asked and she sighed.

" Finished your essay," she waved it before him and he caught it, looking it over for once. He smiled slowly.

" Thanks Hermione really I know you don't think I'm grateful but I am, you're probably the only reason I haven't flunked out," he grinned sheepishly putting the essay in his book that was still on the table where he'd been working. " I s'pose we should get to bed," he added turning back to her with his book in hand. He had that look on his face like he didn't want to but he should. She smiled.

" Why? We could always just have some fun instead," she said and he looked at her his eyes wide. " Don't look at me like that Ronald I'm allowed to do what I want in my own dream," she sighed and he smiled looking around.

" Dream? Er- all right what do you want to do?" he asked setting his book down and looking at her intently.

" Hmm what haven't we done?" she asked and he laughed looking at her in disbelief for not remembering she assumed.

" Come on I have an idea," he grinned and grabbed her hand. He took them out of the common room. She wasn't afraid of being caught although he for some reason was.

" We aren't going to get caught," she assured him and he waved her off.

" It's your dream, you're kind of strict you never know," he said in that infuriating Ron voice. She hit him soundly on the shoulder. He absently rubbed it and kept moving. She felt kind of lost in the dark of the castle at night.

" Where are we going-oh" she suddenly found herself outside with him, she hadn't thought they were anywhere near the foyer, it didn't really matter it was a dream you snap to different places all the time right?

" Come on," he tugged on her arm and pulled her by her wrist she sighed and soon fixed that by securely entwining their fingers. He looked at her for a moment before reaching the shed she knew was for all the Quiddich equipment.

" What are you doing?" she had a very bad feeling that his day dream and turned into a regular dream and she had no control. He pulled her silently into the old shed after having unlocked it with a quick tap of his wand. She had to admit that he was getting better with his magic. What was she saying her subconscious was making this whole thing happen he probably didn't remember to flick and jab with Alohomora.

The earthen smell around them was nice but she couldn't make head or tales of what he was doing. " Ron?" she whispered wishing she could see him again. She was pulled back out after he fumbled around in the darkness looking for something.

Moonlight dimly lit the grounds when she could see him again with a broom stick in his hands. " What are you going to do with that?" she whispered her eyes wide. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

" We're going flying," he said grinning from ear to red tipped ear. She looked at him feeling suddenly sick and having a horrendous flash back to third year soaring over the grounds holding onto Harry willing Buckbeak to hurry up and land.

" N-no I don't fly," she said sternly backing away from him. He sighed grabbing her arm again.

" Look there's no one around I'll be with you and you'll be okay just trust me come on," he said mounting the broom and holding out his hand to her. She studied him for a moment trying to decide if she could die in her sleep from a broken neck in a dream. Concluding it wasn't possible she shakily threw a leg over the broom in front if him. He shifted her back against his body and pulled his arms around her waist to tightly grip the broom before her. She held on too and shut her eyes tightly as he kicked off.

" Relax, I used to do this with Ginny all the time, and Charlie used to do it with me you'll be fine," he said reassuringly in her ear. She couldn't help but chance a look around. They were rising slowly probably for her benefit then they were heavy together on the old broom.

" See it's not that bad," he said gently stopping them at a fairly dizzying height.

" No but if I fall I'm dead, and it's cold and what if a big gust of wind knocks us off?" the last two excuses were sort of stupid she wasn't that cold with him right there covering her like a coat and the wind was gentle warm and soothing. She finally looked around without her terror clouding her vision and gasped at the view.

The mountains were just a dark mass in the distance while Hogwarts was framed perfectly by them. The forest stretched out around it and the Lake was an inky pool below reflecting the stars above.

" It's so pretty," she whispered and she felt him nod and start moving the broom forward. He took her on a tour it seemed, around the castle, a bit into the forest, then back weaving in the Quidditch pitch until he circled back to land by the lake.

They sat down together at the banks and he picked up a rock and sent it skipping across the water's still surface.

" I can never do that," she laughed and he attempted to show her how. What rocks to pick and how to throw it. She liked the way he laughed when her rocks always just ended up sinking with that sickening ploop sound. Finally they ended up in a silence looking at the rippling surface of the lake.

" Ron…this has been one of the best dreams ever…I only wish it could happen in real life…but it won't…you aren't like this…" she sighed looking at him staring at her intently.

" Yeah…I'm not…" he sighed and she nodded. They broke their stares together and he picked through the rocks around them. " Hermione…while you're here, and we're being honest, and I've got all your will power behind me I wanted to tell you that…I love you," he said taking her hand and opening it palm up. He then gently placed a rock in it that was oddly and roughly shaped like a heart.

" Oh…you've never said that before," she laughed and he nodded smiling. They both sighed and made their way over to the large beech tree. Resting under it they lay together and looked at the stars. Hermione sighed seeing one shoot across the sky and wished with all her might that this dream just this one could be real that she didn't have to wake up. She closed her eyes continuing to wish and wish and wish…wish…

"Oi! 'mione fell asleep…s'late…bed," she was woken up buy the unromantic prodding's of a tired looking Ron. His hair was all stuck up in that way that she knew happened when he fell asleep on the couch. She rubbed her eyes yawning and seeing the glowing embers of the fireplace. She sighed knowing that wonderful dream was all it'd ever be; a wonderful dream.

" All right, good night Ronald," she said and he groaned a response. Going up the girl's staircase she found her own dormitory and rolled herself into her bed. She settled trying to slip back into that amazing time by the moonlight and the beech tree…

Hermione opened her eyes to her alarm. She'd had a dreamless sleep, and still felt tried. She knew that was because of falling asleep in the common room on a chair no less.

Getting up she realized she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Upon undressing she heard a soft thunk as something from in her pockets hit the floor. She sighed dressing in fresh clothing and gathering her books. Going through her pockets in her cloak and he skirt she found a few normal things a spare bit of parchment some sweet wrappers and finally…a heart shaped rock. Her eyes widened instantaneously and she looked around for anything out of place.

Poking her head out of her curtains she prodded Lavender awake and asked her any question she could think of. Lavender replied in her usual annoyed idiotic way.

" SOME ONE PINCH ME!" she shrieked and Lavender sighed.

" With pleasure," she grabbed her arm and pinched hard.

" OW! Oh…ow…YES! i have to get down stairs!" she leapt through and down the stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there. She spotted Neville and attacked.

" Neville! Have you see Harry or Ron especially Ron?" she asked and he frowned.

" Harry is still getting ready but Ron went down to breakfast kind of early he look rather happy for some reason, never was an early riser I wonder what got into-"

" Sorry! Thanks Neville!" she cut him off and ran out the common room. She ran all the way to the great hall and paused to catch her breath before entering realizing she still had the rock in her hand. Ron was sitting mostly alone at Gryffindor table looking rather happy about something. She walked briskly over to him trying to ignore the thudding in her chest. Stopping behind him she set the rock beside his plate. He looked.

" I was wondering when you'd show up," he said calmly. She sat down beside him.

" Why didn't you tell me it wasn't a dream?" she asked and he grinned.

"You seemed happier thinking it," he said his eyes bright. She laughed covering her face. She couldn't believe what a complete idiot she'd made of herself.

" You know I still stand by what I said last night," he whispered and she looked up at him. She sighed knowing that maybe her dream Ron wasn't such a figment of her imagination after all.

" Oh…I love you too!" She said and hugged him tightly.

Finally Hermione had everything she'd ever dreamed of in her arms.

* * *

A/N: so it was a totally fluffy oneshot inspired by the random song and I hope you liked it! A review assuring me you did would be totally appreciated!

Wit.


End file.
